I Dont i Love You
by tanguitarojadeKendo
Summary: -ya no te amo- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza... ya no sufro mas, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro -te amo- es lo ultimo que te dedico "Kucy"- "Jendall"


-Ya no te amo. Ya no te amo como lo hice ayer.

Esas fueron tus palabras.

Palabras que no dejan de rebotar en mi cabeza.

El dolor me consume cada día más.

Es algo insoportable que vive dentro de mí.

No puedo sacarlo

No sé explicarlo.

Los recuerdos me invaden y el agujero negro que solía ser mi corazón se hace cada día más grande.

Te veo de la mano con ella.

Viviendo feliz un futuro que era nuestro.

Un futuro que ella me robo.

Ella. Esa maldita perra de caireles dorados que te arranco de mi lado con su sonrisa perfecta.

Llorar es tan complicado.

No tengo lágrimas.

Se han acabado.

Los miro por última vez.

Te acercas a ella y le susurras algo al oído, ella ríe tontamente.

La miras a los ojos, ella responde tu mirada.

Los segundos se hacen interminables en el proceso de sus asquerosas miradas llenas de amor y dulzura.

Me repugnan

TÚ me repugnas.

Lentamente te acercas a ella y la besas muy despacio.

La envidio. Ella tiene lo que un día fue mío.

Tus caricias. Tus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Tus besos. Tu sabor. Tus suspiros. Y sobre todo ella tiene tu amor. Ella te tiene a ti.

El dolor que embarga mi cuerpo es demasiado.

No puedo seguir así.

Debo tomar un camino diferente. Quiero desaparecer el dolor.

No puedo.

Cuando te fuiste dejaste un alma rota.

-ya no te amo- fue lo último que dijiste.

Y te fuiste llevándote contigo el último latido de mi corazón.

Me dejaste desangrándome en el suelo.

No te importo cuantas veces te suplique que no lo hicieras. Pero el demonio de cabellos rubios pudo más que yo.

No volverás. Nunca más.

Solo vive el fantasma de tus manos sobre mi piel.

Jamás volverás.

Te has ido.

Siempre. Las mentiras que siempre dijiste están grabadas en mí.

La gente dice que deje que el tiempo cure mis heridas.

La gente no sabe lo que siento.

Tres años. Tres años han pasado y la herida se hace más grande y profunda.

El tiempo no cura tus heridas. El maldito tiempo las hace más grandes.

Especialistas. He visto a los mejores. Todos dicen lo mismo. Ellos no saben lo que siento.

Te arrodillas frente a ella.

Mi alma se hace pedazos.

Ella llora enfrente de ti. No son lágrimas de dolor como las que cada noche te dedico.

Esta feliz. Algo que en mí ya no se aplica.

-cásate conmigo.- pronuncias las palabras que siempre espere que salieran de tu boca.

Mi alma se destroza.

Ella se arroja a tus brazos en un claro símbolo de aceptación.

¿Por qué aun no despierto de la pesadilla?

No quiero vivir más con este dolor.

Mi corazón no tiene remedio.

No quiero vivir si no es contigo.

Soy una triste canción sin más que decir.

Te miro por última vez. Aquel hermoso brillo en tus ojos esmeralda que siempre ame está allí. Y no es dedicado para mí

Corro lejos por toda la ciudad.

Quiero irme lejos.

No quiero vivir más.

Estoy en la cima de un edificio.

El suelo bajo mis pies se ve tan lejano.

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo.

Solo un paso.

Un paso al vacío y todo se acaba.

No quiero vivir más. No quiero sufrir más.

Un paso y todo acaba.

Siento la gravedad ceder por mi peso. Abro los ojos y el azul del cielo me mira.

-te amo – es lo último que puedo decir.

Cierro los ojos. El dolor ha desaparecido. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

El dolor se fue. Ya no sufro más. Todo se acabó.

El chico ve como ella cae al precipicio.

Corre hasta su posición grita su nombre, pero ella no le escucha más.

-Te amo- escucha decir

-siempre te amare. Perdón.

Es demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

El impacto ha llegado.

Se acerca a su cuerpo desquebrajado en el pavimento.

-te amo y siempre te amare-

Una sonrisa esta dibujada en su rostro.

-ya no sufres más. Vete en paz. Perdóname.- le ruega con la esperanza de que aún le escuche. Se inclina hacia su rostro y deposita un beso en su rostro sonriente y sin vida.

-Es muy tarde para pedir perdón- escucha al viento decir.

Él sabe que es ella.

No importa cuántas veces tenga que decirlo. Siempre le pedirá perdón.

Él siempre la amara.

Un beso más y se despide de ella.

-hasta nunca, siempre te querré.


End file.
